deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic= |-| Neo Metal Sonic= |-| Metal Madness= |-| Metal Overlord= Metal Sonic is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog media franchise. He is Dr. Eggman's ultimate creation. He previously starred in Eggman vs. Wily and in One Minute Melee ''against Bowser Jr. He fought Zero (Mega Man X) in ''DEATH BATTLE ''episode 79. He later appeared in ''DBX where he fought against the Original Mega Man. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amazo vs Metal Sonic (Completed) *'Luigi vs Metal Sonic' * Android 21 VS Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic vs Nemesis T Type * Metal Sonic vs Android 17 * Metal Sonic vs. Astro Boy (Completed) * Bass Vs Metal Sonic (Completed) * Bowser vs Metal Sonic (Abandoned) * Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic (Completed) * Metal Sonic vs. Cell (Completed) * Metal Sonic VS Chaos * Cyber Jin vs Metal Sonic (Abandoned) * Cyborg Superman vs Metal Sonic * Dark Meta Knight vs Metal Sonic * Dark Pit vs Metal Sonic * Darth Vader vs Metal Sonic * Donkey Kong vs Metal Sonic (Abandoned) * Dr. Zomboss VS Metal Sonic (Completed) * Ganondorf VS Metal Sonic (Completed) * Metal Sonic vs Genesect (Completed) * Iron Man vs Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic vs Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Metal Sonic VS Kamek * Kirby VS Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic vs Kiryu (Abandoned) * Mario vs Metal Sonic * Metal vs Mcleach (Abandoned) * Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs Metal Sonic * Mega Man vs. Metal Sonic (Completed) * Meta Knight vs Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic vs Mettaton (Completed) * Mewtwo VS Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic vs. Omega Zero (Completed) * Metal Sonic vs Rayquaza * Ridley VS Metal Sonic (Abandoned) * Metal Sonic vs Shadow * T-1000 vs Metal Sonic (Abandoned) * Metal Sonic vs Triborg * Ultron VS Metal Sonic (Completed) *Metal Sonic vs Vile * Metal Sonic vs UP10K * Wario vs. Metal Sonic (Completed) * X VS Metal Sonic (Completed) * Metal Sonic VS Zero (Completed Fanon Version) * Metal Sonic vs Sephiroth As Metal Overlord * Discord vs Metal Overlord (Completed) Battle Royale * Sonic's Rivals Battle Royale (RoadRollerDio) * Sonic Villain Battle Royale (Completed) With Dr. Eggman * Bowser and Bowser Jr. VS Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 9 * Losses: 9 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Anti-Pops (Regular Show) * Bizarro * Brainiac * Cheetah * E-123 Omega * Dark Matter * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * DoodleBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fern the Human (Adventure Time) * Garou (One Punch Man) * Goku Black * Gorilla Grodd * Indominus-Rex (Jurassic World) * Monkey D. Luffy (One piece) * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Marx * Mercury Black * Mettaton (Undertale) * Nu-13 (BlazBlue) * Android 18 (Dragon Ball) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Penny Polendina * Reverse-Flash * Robo Knight (Power Rangers) * Sigma * Star-Vader, "Omega" Glendios (Cardfight Vanguard!) * Taskmaster (Marvel) * Turles * Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) As Neo Metal Sonic * Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) * Yugo (Wakfu) As Metal Overlord * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Susie * Ultron Omega (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) * Godzilla Death Battle Info (Eggman VS Wily) *Top Speed: Mach 5 *255 cc 4 Valve Fusion Engine **Max Output - 55ps/600rpm **Max Torque - 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm *Weaponry **Sonic's Abilities **Black Shield **Chest Laser **Maximum Overdrive *Scan & Copy Ability Death Battle Info (Metal Sonic VS Zero) Background *Height: 3'3" | 100 cm *Weight: 275.4 lbs | 125.2 kg *Built to surpass Sonic *Main CPU: LIPS AI Eggman Custom Chip *Main Engine: 250cc, 4-valve Orgon Fusion Engine **Max power. 6,800 rpm **Max torque: 4,000 rpm *Drives an ATV Arsenal *Chest laser *V. Maximum Overdrive *Black Shield *Ring Spark Field *Spin Attack *Copycat **Knuckle Slam **Bat Guard **ESP **Chaos Control Feats *Top Speed: 26,844 mph | 43,201 km/hr *Created a 200 kiloton explosion *Overlord form is stronger than Super Sonic **took hits from 3 super forms (including Super Sonic) *Conquered the Eggman Empire *Survived atmospheric re-entry *Blocked Chaos Spear & ESP *Competed in the Olympics Alternate Forms *Titan **Over 40 feet tall *Neo **Can shapeshift & fire lightning *Metal Madness **Missiles, flamethrowers, regeneration *Metal Overlord **Flight, crystal projectiles **Can lift & throw airships Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Metal Sonic * Gender: None (is a Robot), but is referred to as Male. * Type: Robotic Hedgehog * The Ultimate Creation of Eggman, designed to be better than and surpass Sonic the Hedgehog in every way. Described to be a complete success by Wiz. Physical Abilities and Weaponry * Can fly at least Mac 5 and sometimes depicted as significantly faster than Sonic. * Most, if not all of Sonic's abilities * Black Shield * Chest Laser * Scanning and Copying *Can recharge his energy; allowing Metal to have unlimited stamina. https://youtu.be/NcVN7U96mvI?t=2m2s Transformations * Neo Metal Sonic ** Unlocked by copying Chaos' power. ** Can shapeshift and turn into a puddle. ** Not much is known about this form as it never fought in battle. * Metal Madness ** Unlocked by copying the powers of Team Sonic, Dark, Rose and Chaotix while as Neo Metal Sonic. ** Held it's ground against Team Dark, Rose and Chaotix at the same time. ** Can make himself immune to certain attacks; then alter his immunities even in-battle. He cannot combine all his immunities together however. ** Can fire multiple missiles at once. ** Can fire missiles that imprison foes in a forcefield. ** Flamethrower arm. ** Laser beams and blasts from mouth. * Metal Overlord ** Metal Madness' flying/true form. ** Has all the abilities of Metal Madness ** Immune to all damage except for Team Super Sonic's Team Blast. ** Can throw battleships with ease. ** Chaos Control can freeze time for several seconds. Feats * Defeated Metal Sonic 3.0: which is supposed to be an improved version of Metal Sonic. * Leveled a large portion of Eggman's flagship. * Shrugged of hits from the powerhouse Knuckles https://youtu.be/NcVN7U96mvI?t=15s * Fought evenly with Sonic and Shadow at the same time Weaknesses * Reckless with his energy attacks. Prone to overloading himself or running out of energy https://youtu.be/NcVN7U96mvI?t=1m14s. * Has frequently been defeated by Sonic despite Metal's superior abilities. ** Even his giant or monstrous forms have been defeated by the Freedom Fighters. * Sonic's psychic link allows him to predict Metal's attacks and vise versa. 'Strange isn't it?' Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants who can Adapt Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Copy users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Final Boss Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Genderless Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Psychic Users Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Robots Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic characters Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Video Game Mini Bosses Category:Villains Category:Weapons, Armors, and Skills Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Returning DBX Combatants